This invention relates to fluid-marking delivery systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing such systems relating to providing non-lethal gas-pressurized hand grenades for use in the game of paintball, or other recreational war games.
In paintball-based recreational war games, competitors attempt to shoot other competitors with fluid-markers called paintballs (which may or may not include traditional “paint” but do include a marking fluid of some type) projected from paintball guns (also known as paintball markers). In such combat-type events, players attempt to accurately simulate actual militaristic scenarios wherein being “hit” or marked by a fluid-marker results in game-play as being shot or killed-in-action and the player typically is out of the game. Heretofore, devices for effectively simulating the use of hand-thrown grenades in paintball-base play have been unavailable. Thus, a need exists for such devices capable of enhancing this specialized area of the sport of paintball.